Intimate Stranger
by Sarah000
Summary: An arranged marriage with a stranger. What happens when two strangers begin to feel more intimate that they ever expected to feel?
1. Chapter 1 Hard Landing

Intimate Stranger

Prologue

A stranger? How could I attempt something like this? It would surely be a recipe for disaster. I didn't know what I was feeling I didn't know how I would survive this arrangement. A blackmail is surely not the best way to start a marriage now is it ?

But then again I wasn't blackmailed, not really. I smiled and blinked back the tears in my eyes. What I was doing was justified. My father needed me, he needed my help and I wasn't going to deny him that. Even though we never got along his heart was weak and I could make it all better. No I wasn't a doctor but one simple word could change everything for us. Our past was not a nice place to visit, our present was equally bleak and our future didn't look good either.

I always wanted to be a teacher and I wasn't going to give this up. No matter what the cost, the price, I was going to achieve my goal and in the process I would make my dad happy. People say that money don't bring happiness but maybe they provide some kind of relief. When your whole life has been a joke, when your own mother has never cared for your well being your perception is changed, values are redefined and the end justifies the means.

At nights I disgust myself. I wonder how my partner in crime feels. I kind of feel sorry for him. I feel sorry for myself as well but if he is involved with someone then the poor guy must be desperate at the moment. Being in love with someone and then getting married to someone else must feel like a suicide.

Oh well. He could always deny this marriage. I know I won't, I'm too stubborn to do this and I have nothing to lose but then again I don't have a boyfriend and I'm not sure I even have a heart. Surely if I had one it would prevent me from becoming a gold digger. But the remorse and all the regrets that haunt me at night seem to disappear in the morning and I become more and more determined to accept this union, to become the wife of an almost stranger even if it is only for a few months and acquire the money my father and I need.

I'm going to say yes. My whole life is about to change for the better or maybe for the worse but you never know. My mother always talked about taking risks about putting yourself out there cause that's the only way for the soul to fly according to her. As I was sitting in my car that incredibly rainy afternoon I was wondering. Am I about to sacrifice my soul or give it its wings? I guess I'm about to find out soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Ties That Bind

BPOV

I blocked out everything around me. I closed my eyes and the only thing I focused on was Carlisle's hand. For a few minutes I felt happy again. I forgot all about my cheating boyfriend Mike and his genetically perfect tramp, my father's sickness and my mother's inability -or was it reluctance?- to love me. I really wanted her to be happy, I was hoping she was. But that doesn't mean I can for leaving me at the tender age of six. Sadness took over and I felt tears running down my cheeks.

"Oh Bella don't" Carlisle said in a comforting tone. "I told you your father will have the best medical care in the world. And with a supporting daughter like you he will recover in no time" he insisted and swept away my tears. "Just know that me and Esme are here for you ok?"

I watched astounded as he walked in the kitchen and came back with a glass of water for me. He was too good to me. He and his wife Esme were like the perfect family I never had. Sure I loved my father but he was always aloof, a good man but a man of few words nonetheless. When his heart failed him years ago Carlisle and Esme saved his life and consequently mine. Now that he had another episode he was hospitalized to their clinic. Their family had the biggest private clinic in Port Angeles and I knew my father would be taken care of there.

The first time he had an episode, seven years ago I was only eighteen years old. During these months I even stayed with them at their house which in reality is not a house but a mansion. I was best friends with their son Emmet ever since we were practically babies. Emmet was more than a friend to me, he was the sweet brother I wish I had and his presence in my life would be everlasting.

"I'm sorry" I let out a sigh "I don't know why I'm crying. I want to believe my dad will recover but I need to know for sure he will be ok. I don't want to be left alone."

"You will never be alone" he said quickly. "You will always have us and Emmet. Besides Edward is coming home soon. He is leaving New York and this time is for good. At least I hope so." His face looked gloomy as he said it. "He is a wonderful man and I'm not saying this just because he is my son" he said sincerely. "You used to go fishing with him when you were kids, remember that?"

I smiled as I remembered the few times we had socialized. "Only thanks to Emmet. Me and Edward, well we were never close. I blame this to our age difference. He is five years older than me and I'm too shy for my own good".

"Oh so you had a crush on my son back then? Too bad he has been in New York all these years. Now that he will be a Forks resident maybe you two can start anew" he said casually.

"Doesn't he have a girlfriend?" I asked dumbly. His eyes shot up and met mine. The smile on his face was gone. "He does but I'd rather not think about it. You know me Bella and you know that my wealth or prestige has not made me arrogant. Our status in society is important to me but I don't judge people by that. But this woman…hasn't worked a day in her life and her reputation is pretty questionable. People talk too much…I don't think she loves my son."

"You don't know that" I said honestly. "What have you heard of her? Do you think she is a gold digger?" I grimaced at the thought. Edward was practically a stranger yet I suddenly felt the strong need to protect him from such a person and defend him. Then again I wondered if Carlisle was wrong. Edward was a doctor, a talented musician and judging by the recent pictures Esme had showed me extremely handsome. Any woman could easily fall in love with him. Not with his money or his status. He deserved to be loved. I had to believe that the woman he was sharing his life with thought the same. I am such a softie. No wonder I'm a kindergarten teacher. I am a hopeless romantic and despite witnessing several failed marriages I always thought true love was not a dream but a reality.

EPOV

"Who was on the phone Edward?" Tanya asked. I didn't know what to say. If I left New York the chances of me and Tanya getting married would be nonexistent. But then again I couldn't work with Aro anymore. I loved my job I loved being a doctor but I didn't enjoy it anymore. I didn't want to end up loathing my dream and this is exactly what was happening to me because of Aro. I was working at his prestigious clinic for almost two years and each day that passed I hated him more. Well not him per se but his attitude. His work ethics were rotten and mine were not. I refused to yield. And why should I?

Working with my father was a much better option in my book and something I desired for years. I admired him for being such a good doctor and popular for all the right reasons. Our clinic in Port Angeles was built by my grandfather, had a great reputation and I would be close to my family. I had missed my father but mostly I had missed my mother. We were very close and ever since I left home to become a doctor we hadn't seen each other much.

Unfortunately Tanya was a typical New York girl. I met her at Aro's party two years ago when I first started working with him. I was instantly stunned by her beauty and the dazzling luxe she radiated. You could tell she was a socialite. Her family belonged to New York's high society but her father died and left her and her mother with only a great debt which I helped them settle. Tanya supported her mother by working as a model but ever since I met her she had only managed to land three of four jobs. But money was of no importance to us. We liked each other and were sexually compatible. Could I let her go if she didn't want to follow me to my small hometown? I wasn't sure.

"Tanya please you know I can't work with Aro anymore. I will never reach my full potential by his side. My father is willing to help me and get me out of my misery. How do you expect me to say no to him?" I asked desperately.

"But sweetie" she begged me "I don't want to be away from my mother or from my friends. How do you expect me to adjust to such a small town as Forks? It won't be easy for me" she said petulantly.

I sighed. And then a dark thought clouded my mind. "Is money an issue for you Tanya? Because all the money in the world won't make us happy. Don't you know that by now? Or is your social life so important to you? I thought we had agreed…" I trailed off.

She took a big breath and pouted. "You know how your father feels about me. He fucking hates my guts" she almost whispered the last part.

"There you go again" I half yelled and motioned to her. "You are not justified to say that! I can't deny he's been acting weird lately but he has no valid reasons to hate you."

She chuckled. "Well apparently he has his own reasons and we'll never know about them. He will only accept me when I become your wife, that is if he will allow it."

"Would you…um, like that? I asked nervously. I was warming up to the idea of marriage lately. Honestly I wasn't all for it when I was younger but after seeing my brother getting married to his girlfriend of three years Rosalie I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. I was thirty years old and I desperately wanted a family of my own. I was almost positive she would marry me tomorrow if I asked but I had no way of knowing for sure.

Her eyes shot up to mine and then her mouth lifted up into a smirk. "Is that a proposal baby? Don't tease me cause you know this is a very sensitive subject to me" she whispered and leaned forward so she was only a few inches from my lips.

I smiled widely. "Are you saying you want us to get married or do you accept my offer to move in with me? I asked.

"I guess I'm saying yes to both if that's alright with you that is" she said and looked at me with a hopeful look.

"Let's do both then" I said calmly. "But first I want us to live together. I swear I have no explanation for my father's behavior but I bet that if he gets to know you better he will love you and begin to appreciate you. Just give him some time to get used to you…and to us."

"Oh baby my mother will be so excited once she finds out we're getting married. Her dream is finally coming true" she said and leaned forward to kiss me.

"Good" I said with a smile but avoided her kiss "but shouldn't that be your own dream? It is us who are getting married not your mother or my father. Let's keep them out of this for now."

"I know that love," she argued and poured herself some wine. "If we marry though I want our families to get along. You're going to be the father of my child and my husband. I just want everything to be perfect for us and they won't be if…" she hesitated.

"If what?" I snapped back. I didn't know where my sudden fury came from and I soon regretted it. "Listen, I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout at you Tanya. This isn't us. I just want you to understand that nothing can stand on our way if we don't let it. We're both a bit stressed right now so let's talk about it tomorrow. I'm very tired, it was a busy day for me.".

She looked at me and nodded. "I promise love I will stand by you. Don't mind me. I think I'm experiencing anxiety feelings due to our upcoming marriage. I don't want to be a pain in the ass but I need you too much to lose you sweetie".

"Truly?" I asked needing to her saying this.

"Truly" she acknowledged and her deep blue eyes sparkled with lust and mischief.

I sighed and started going through plans in my head on how to make my parents accept Tanya and the fact that we were soon getting married. I really hoped I was doing the right thing. I knew it wasn't going to be an easy task but I loved a good challenge. I wrapped my arms around her waist and led her inside my bedroom without another word.


	3. Chapter 3 Coming Home

**Hello there!**

**A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**BPOV**

I stood there completely frozen for a minute or two. I took a much needed breath, squeezed my eyes and tried to prevent the tears from falling. My greatest fear was about to come to fruition. My heart raced and the thought of losing the only man that ever cared for me filled me with fear. I needed to stay calm and focused but I was panicked. _Seattle will be better for him! Stop being so selfish! Renee is there and she loves him as much as you do! His health should be your only concern! _

"Are you sure you're ok dear?" Esme asked me.

"I'm sure" I said and rubbed my temples.

"Our number one priority now is finding the right surgeon sweetie. A heart valve surgery is complex and only the best will do. Money is not a problem for us. He will have the best care" she told me honestly.

"I want that too Esme. I pray that we will find the top cardiac surgeon for his heart valve replacement. But how much is it going to cost me? " I asked with a frown. I couldn't believe my father had another health setback this week. God surely hated me and luck was never on my side!

"A procedure like that may cost over $100,000 dear but we are here for you. Everything will work out. I told you, we have the money this isn't an issue so don't think about it".

Her words had a calming effect on me. She was lost in thought for a while and I was starting to fear she regretted her decision to help me or pay for my father's surgery. She gave me an anxious look and I couldn't help but voicing my worries.

"Esme is something wrong?"

"Of course not sweetie you have your own problems. I wouldn't want to burden you with my own. I guess I'm afraid that my family will fall apart one of these days. I'm totally irrational. Please don't tell anyone Bella" she finally said.

I was too shocked by her statement at first. Their family was perfection to me. Esme and Carlisle were still deeply in love with each other and in my eyes Emmet and Edward were the epitome of beauty, goodness and talent. They were both playing the piano even though Emmet hated it and they were more than eager to join their mother in charity causes. Emmet was living with his wife in Seattle but he worshipped his parents and he missed our boring little town like crazy. I wondered if Edward was feeling the same nostalgia for Forks. In contrast with Emmet he didn't visit, at least not that often. Did he take this decision on his own or was he too busy to look back? I didn't push Esme to continue but soon enough her eyes watered and she started mumbling about how sorry she was and how Carlisle was selfish about wanting to propose this to me.

"Esme" I breathed out "what are you talking about? I don't understand".

She looked up at me and gave me a sad smile.

"He wants you to marry our son" she said slowly.

I snorted. "But Esme, I'm sorry this is too funny. Emmet is happily married and even if he wasn't he is like a brother to me. Nothing can change that".

"I'm not talking about Emmet sweetie. I'm talking about Edward. He is taking charge of the clinic. He inherits it from his grandfather Edward Senior."

My mind was reeling by the absurdity of the situation. That had nothing to do with me. Her words didn't make sense to me.

"Really Bella" she said "I understand if you hate us right now. But his grandfather attached some sort of condition on the inheritance. He will acquire everything on the condition that he gets married."

"That sounds like a lame soap opera plot Esme. And I don't want to be a part of this. Besides even if he isn't married right now he can get married tomorrow if he wants. It's not like he is single. Is his fiancé so against marriage or something? You can't be serious " I hissed.

"Things are a bit more complex though dear" she said hastily. Carlisle will never allow this marriage. Edward doesn't see it cause he is smitten with her but this woman is pure poison. I don't want my son to suffer. And he will if he marries her. This will be the biggest mistake of his life. Whereas if he marries you even for a few months or maybe a year this girl will be out of his life for good. This isn't a blackmail or anything…"

"Well if this isn't a fucking blackmail what do you call it huh? I screamed angrily and threw my glass down. She gaped at me, obviously taken aback by my sudden outburst.

"Just think about it Bella. We are asking a favor nothing else."

"Am I some kind of a bait then? Is a pretend marriage normal to you? Cause to me it's all kinds of crazy".

"Crazy yes but not necessarily wrong" she whispered.

I stared at her incredulously. Was she kidding me? Were she and Carlisle playing a joke on me? I couldn't set up an act to deceive people. And Edward would end up hating me.

"Does he know about this theatrical play of yours?" I asked.

"He will once he gets back. That would be later tonight" she said calmly.

She wanted me to pretend. She wasn't joking. Every little girl grows up dreaming about her ideal wedding day and on that day I would put on a show. I would play the perfect wife and Edward would play the perfect husband. That way we both got what we wanted. Though I was getting something more priceless than him. My father's life. Against all reason and logic I felt myself starting to warm up to the preposterous idea and I didn't even know why. Was I so lonely and desperate that I would consider stealing another woman's fiancé? Obviously my mother had a greater impact on me that I cared to admit. I was as rotten as her. Rotten to the core. My father would be ashamed of me. Edward would loathe me, rightfully so and any chances of future happiness would be gone from me.

"Please don't be upset" she said. "We never wanted to intrude on your life. It's just that we like you so much."

It didn't feel like they liked me at that moment though. I felt betrayed and hurt. I wanted to cry and my head was spinning. It felt so surreal listening to the woman I loved and respected asking me to sacrifice my dignity and future. I didn't want to let her down but what about my own life? My future had never seemed as bleak as it did at that moment.

**EPOV**

One of my favorite things was coming home. I was longing to play my old piano, eat my mother's awesome food, listen to my brother's lame jokes, discuss medicine and sports with my father. When I came home with Tanya I never expected such a welcome. I was here to introduce them to my fiancé and start my life with her and instead I was being forced to marry a girl I didn't even know nor did I want to know.

Bella was a fuzzy memory to me. She used to be a sweet shy girl from what I could remember. But then why did she accept this? How could she? She was in it to gain something no doubt and I had no idea what it was. Money? A career boost? What exactly? I felt sick all of a sudden. I wasn't a better person than her though. I was disgusted with myself for entertaining the idea to marry her when my fiancé had just moved across the country to be with me. Even a few months of a fake wedding would steal my dignity forever. I hated myself and I was angry at Bella and my parents who were so willing to put on such a comedy show.

All of a sudden I heard voices coming from the living room and left my old bedroom to find my parents arguing with Tanya.

"So if it is only for a few months does that make it ok?" Tanya yelled. "I don't believe Edward's grandfather would do such a thing. Why would he want him to marry this particular girl? Huh? She is a nobody! And what makes you think I'll agree to it?"

My parents looked completely shocked with her outburst.

"No Tanya" was all I could respond. I don't expect you to accept that or wait for me. That would be selfish of me.".

"Edward" my mother said "if she loves you she will understand. Bella is a nice girl and…"

"Allow me to doubt this mom" I hissed. "Do you pay her to play the role of my wife? How much?"

"No son" my father said hastily. "Bella is not a gold digger" he insisted and gave Tanya a knowing look. "So stop saying this. As for your girlfriend, well she has to support you and your brilliant career. Don't you think so?"

"I have supported him all this time we've been together. Edward is my future. Or so I thought. Pity I'm not good enough for you" she said and bolted out of the room.

I was ready to go after her but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I instead moved to the sofa. My father's selfishness would hurt so many people. Me, Bella, Tanya. That was too risky. Still I wanted to become the owner of my grandfather's clinic. I couldn't wait to run that place. As much as I hated to admit it, it was partly true.

"Don't we have other options?" I asked after a few seconds.

"No. You don't want to give up on what is rightfully yours" my father said emphasizing the last words.

"What if I do?"

"Then you are no longer my son. Not if you are willing to throw everything away for this woman" he said calmly.

"Please sweetie" my mother whispered "at least think about it, talk to Tanya if you want but don't ignore us. I am going to talk to Bella if that's alright with you."

"No don't" I told her. "If I go through with this I am the one who needs to talk to her. She's my future wife I've got to meet her at some point."

"Oh honey you accept this agreement then?" she asked with a smile.

"You're leaving me no choice" I simply said.

"You won't regret this son. And I promise this isn't going to last forever. A few months or a year tops. Besides you will learn to love Bella. You already know her. You used to get along. "

"That was years ago dad, we were neighbors and on friendly terms cause of her friendship with Emmett. Now we are two adults who will end up hating each other with no valid reason. This is such a fucked up situation and I have my grandfather to thank for it. And of course you too. Goodnight mom, dad" I said sarcastically and returned to my room.

I found Tanya sleeping and I admired her perfect form. I wondered if our relationship was strong enough to survive this madness. But for some weird reason my mind kept wandering back to Bella. I didn't know what to make of her. I wondered which were her reasons for doing this, accepting a marriage to a total stranger. I wanted to know if she was in a loving relationship that would be ruined because of me or if she felt as lonely as I did right now. I wanted to do right by Bella but my mind was waging a war in my heart and kept telling me it would be better if I didn't trust her. Respect her yes offer her my friendship yes but nothing more. Still I couldn't help longing to meet my future wife. I also couldn't help but feel mentally drained. Once I fell asleep later that night my dreams were anything but peaceful. I dreamed icy blue eyes looking at me with utter disdain and beautiful brown eyes filled with tears.

**A/N:** **Next up,**** Edward and Bella finally meet! Let's see how that goes…**

**Review this chapter and I will send you a teaser! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4 Third Person

**Hello again!**

**A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Feedback is appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**BPOV**

I was missing so much a good night's sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about Edward and his perfect life and how evil me would ruin it. The guy was tricked into marrying me. Esme would not tell him that he could marry Tanya instead of me and the clinic would still be his. Poor guy. They made him believe that his grandfathers' will mentioned that he should be married specifically to plain old me. They didn't realize that their plan to get rid of Tanya would backfire. When Edward would find out his reaction would be dramatic. He would never forgive me for lying to him or not telling him the truth that he was free to marry whomever his heart desired but ended up marrying a stranger.

A stranger? How could I attempt something like this? It would surely be a recipe for disaster. I didn't know what I was feeling I didn't know how I would survive this arrangement. A blackmail is surely not the best way to start a marriage now is it ?

But then again I wasn't blackmailed, not really. I smiled and blinked back the tears in my eyes. What I was doing was justified. My father needed me, he needed my help and I wasn't going to deny him that. Even though we never got along his heart was weak and I could make it all better. No I wasn't a doctor but one simple word could change everything for us. Our past was not a nice place to visit, our present was equally bleak and our future didn't look good either.

I always wanted to be a teacher and I wasn't going to give this up. No matter what the cost, the price, I was going to achieve my goal and in the process I would make my dad happy. People say that money don't bring happiness but maybe they provide some kind of relief. When your whole life has been a joke, when your own mother has never cared for your well being your perception is changed, values are redefined and the end justifies the means.

At nights I disgust myself. I wonder how my partner in crime feels. I kind of feel sorry for him. I feel sorry for myself as well but since he is involved with someone then the poor guy must be desperate at the moment. Being in love with someone and then getting married to someone else must feel like a suicide.

Oh well. He could always deny this marriage. I know I won't, I'm too stubborn to do this and I have nothing to lose but then again I don't have a boyfriend and I'm not sure I even have a heart. Surely if I had one it would prevent me from becoming a gold digger. But the remorse and all the regrets that haunt me at night seem to disappear in the morning and I become more and more determined to accept this union, to become the wife of an almost stranger even if it is only for a few months and acquire the money my father and I need.

I'm going to say yes. My whole life is about to change for the better or maybe for the worse but you never know. My mother always talked about taking risks about putting yourself out there cause that's the only way for the soul to fly according to her. As I was sitting in my car that incredibly rainy afternoon I was wondering. Am I about to sacrifice my soul or give it its wings? I guess I'm about to find out soon.

Dinner was quiet but filled with an unspoken tension between us. The restaurant was very quiet and the food was delicious even though I couldn't eat no matter how hungry I was. We talked about Forks, about New York but never once did I dare to approach the subject of our upcoming business arrangement. I know I should have made a run for the door before it was too late and I couldn't look back but I was petrified and too afraid to lose this, him, whatever change my life was about to undergo. He was beautiful lean and his skin pale. Not as pale as mine but then again no one was as pale as me. I might as well have been a ghost. No one noticed me anyways. Edward on the other hand was no doubt the center of attention everywhere he went. How could he not? His profile was that of a stunning Greek statue. He had a strong jaw, his lips were full and his reddish hair were not to be tamed.

I looked over at his direction and tried to avoid meeting his emerald eyes. "Look I realize this is a fucked up situation but I think it will get easier the more time we spend together" he said. "I don't know why my grandfather put this stupid condition on his will though. Were you his protégé or something? Why didn't he let me choose the woman who will become my wife? I need some answers Bella. And my parents won't be giving them to me. Will you?"

"I'm sorry" I quickly said. "I don't have any answers for you. Your grandfather was a nice man I don't know why he would do that to you. I'm clearly not a bargain" I continued trying to mask my hurt.

"My father! It has to be him! Carlisle forced my grandfather to play this stupid game. He never liked Tanya and he is crazy about you. You should have seen the way he looks at Tanya. He thinks she is the devil and you're an angel. I believe he is quite taken with you." The irony was not lost on me. Whatever Carlisle thought Edward thought the exact opposite. He believed his fiancé was an angel and I was the devil who would ruin his life.

In reality I knew he was right. I was Carlisle's accomplice and a liar. But why then did it hurt so much to see the contempt in his eyes? _Tell him you're only an organ you coward! Tell him how his parents thought his marriage with you would chase Tanya away! No no I can't. I want to be in Carlisle's good graces. He has done and still doing so much for my father! I won't let him down! I won't be ungrateful! _

I didn't know what to say to him. It was always so easy for me to get into defensive mode rather than lay bare my soul and that's exactly what I did. "I thought you said you wanted us to be friends Edward. Stop blaming your father and me and take a good look at yourself. Start criticizing yourself for a change. Is there a reason why your father wouldn't trust you to take over the clinic and your family's fortune?"

He snorted. "Apart from being the perfect son even since I can remember myself? I've done nothing wrong Bella. I told you so. Tanya on the other hand, my fiancé is too flawed for my father apparently. "

"How is she taking it?" I asked truly concerned.

"She is trying to be patient. She doesn't want to leave me. We decided to move back here and get married soon and look at us now. She is home with my parents most probably crying her eyes out while I'm here with you celebrating a fake engagement. But she will be with me, with us every step of the way."

"Excuse me? Can you repeat what you just said?" I asked incredulously.

"Bella it's ok I said I will marry you. Besides this is something we both need at the moment for different reasons. Though I've yet to discover your reasons for doing this. But I can assume! Anyhow I need you to know that I do have a girlfriend and I can't abandon her or exclude her from this. We have a lot to talk about. For example if we're going on a honeymoon she is coming with us though there's no need for that."

Suddenly I couldn't speak. I held onto the chair and I thought I was going to puke. My heart thudded loudly in my chest and for the first time I realized I was about to make the biggest mistake of my life. "What are you saying Edward? Is your fiancé here in Forks? Is she going to stay with us after we get married? Maybe I should stay at my own house after the ridiculous ceremony takes place."

"Bella" he softly said. "Please just relax. I want you to be comfortable with me. My parents' house is your home now. We'll be staying there together or people will talk. You don't expect me to throw Tanya out of the house do you?"

I had never felt so confused in my life. "No Edward I don't" I said firmly. "It just won't be easy for me to watch my husband with his fiancé. That's all."

"What about you ? Why are you so eager to go on with this farce?" he shot back. "You are a beautiful woman. How did your boyfriend took the news?"

"Plain, boring Bella doesn't have a boyfriend Edward."

"I don't know about boring yet but plain you're not" he whispered. "In fact if I had met you before Tanya…"

"But you did. Too bad I was an ugly duckling as a kid"

"The ugly duckling that turned into a beautiful swan. How fitting" he said and flashed me a charming smile that made my heart race.

"So did you like the food?" I changed the subject quickly cause I blushed all over when I realized he was flirting with me.

"I loved it. You have no idea how much I missed Forks. I feel like I belong here." The realization made a huge smile spread across his lovely face.

I smiled back at him. "This is weird. I always wanted to visit New York." I admitted. "Maybe even live there. There's nothing keeping me here except my kids. I love them to death."

"You have kids? I…I had no idea!"

I couldn't help but laugh at his words. "I'm a kindergarten teacher so yes I have many kids. My students are my kids. Their love is what keeps me going" I said honestly.

His eyes bore into mind and gave me a bittersweet smile. "That's great you love them so much. Tanya wants to have a kid with me but it feels like her heart is not in it. She is just too eager to please me I guess. But hey our plans have changed as of lately."

"You can still follow your heart Edward, this isn't forever. Let's see this as a fun game" I said playfully.

"You know what Isabella? You have a point".

"I sure do but please call me Bella. Isabella sounds like royalty and I'm just a commoner."

"After our marriage you'll be more than a commoner trust me."

"That is after our marriage. We're not there yet" I said in a reserved voice.

"You're not running away from me now are you? He chuckled.

"I'm not" I stuttered under his gaze.

"Pretending to be my wife is not such a tragedy Bella. If it weren't for Tanya I know I would enjoy it as well" he whispered.

"Has anyone told you how cocky you are?"

"You mean conceited?" he asked.

"Your words not mine."

"Clever girl. By the way there's something my parents didn't think of in this marriage scenario of theirs. People know you here. They've never seen us together. How will we convince them we're the real deal?"

"You're such a romantic Edward" I said smiling. "What about love at first sight? Plus we've known each other since forever. It won't seem too sudden in my opinion. Though there's no chance they won't think I'm pregnant" I huffed.

"I fucking hate gossip" he simply said.

"Same here. I never had to worry about it. But there's a fist time for everything or so they say."

" You know what's the worst part? Lying to people close to you. Or are you planning to tell the truth? I mean to your friends, your parents."

"I can't lie to my mother Edward. I just can't do that to her. I can't watch her being happy over a lie. She and I…we're not close but I want to be honest with her. Otherwise she will always see me as the daughter who got a divorce."

"What about your father?" he asked. "Will he show up on your big day?"

"No" I murmured and my eyes were instantly filled with tears. "He is having some health issues so no."

"I'm so sorry Bella. If there's anything I can do…" he said patting my hand.

"I'll let you know" I quickly said and gave him a watery smile. I didn't want him to pity me.

He nodded and we continued eating in a comfortable silence. I kept my eyes on my glass of wine but I could feel green eyes piercing on me many times during our meal. As I enjoyed the tranquility of the restaurant I thought about Edward. Yes I truly liked a part of him. But there was another part of him I hated. The part that was mean to me, the part that almost called me a gold digger and stared at me with contempt. I didn't know who the real Edward was and it hurt to think the sarcastic arrogant Edward would return. I had to protect my heart from him. He was a very attractive man whose charm could easily win me over.

I had realized that during our conversation. One moment I wanted to become his friend and a bit later I wanted to slap him and cancel this ridiculous arrangement before it's too late to save what's left of my dignity. All of a sudden I wasn't feeling well at all and I felt like sitting in a corner and crying. Just then I heard a feminine voice clear her throat beside me. I whipped my heard around towards the woman who confidently approached Edward. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was her. Fate was playing a cruel joke on me. She was as tall, blonde and stunning as I remembered her. And she was my nemesis.

**EPOV**

I had to admit that Bella was a fun person to be with. Moreover my memory didn't do her justice in the looks department. As a little girl she was pretty, as a woman she looked gorgeous. She was wearing a purple shirt that showed off her great figure and a pair of blue skinny jeans that made it impossible not to admire her lean long legs. _Why didn't she wear a dress or a skirt? Her bare legs must be a sight for sore eyes! Say what? Snap out of it…you shouldn't be ogling her like that. Your only inappropriate thoughts should be reserved about Tanya! You know your fiancé?_

I knew that my mood swings were driving her crazy. On one hand I needed her to acknowledge that she was a gold digger, an opportunist who was taking advantage of my family. No decent woman would have agreed to this right? On the other hand the sweet beautiful girl in front of me filled my heart with doubts and clouded my judgment. _Damn! I really need a double Manhattan!_

I was paralyzed when Tanya entered the restaurant and took her place next to me looking at Bella with disapproving eyes.

"Oh my God! It's you!" Tanya said. "I can't believe we meet again under these circumstances. This is crazy."

Bella was in agony and seemed hurt but didn't utter a word so I decided to step in. "Do you know each other? Have you met before?" I asked stupidly.

"I think this is quite obvious Edward" Bella replied abruptly. She looked over at Tanya and her eyes were threatening. "So tell me Tanya didn't things work out for you and my boyfriend? _What? Bella's boyfriend was seeing Tanya? _

"Oh come on sweetie your boyfriend was begging me to take me home. Too bad I have higher standards. "

I quickly jumped up and tried not to raise my voice too much. "Don't talk to Bella like that. Why did you come here? Who told you we were here? Huh? And what the fuck or should I say _who_ the fuck you were doing behind my back?"

"It was Mike who was dying to do me Edward. That was way before I met you baby. It's not my problem if Bella had problems keeping a mediocre guy by her side. Nothing happened between us though."

I tried to get myself under control as I sat down next to her again and put my hand in her back to let her know this conversation was over. We were in a public place and people were looking at us. But Bella wasn't ready to let this go.

"That's very nice of you Tanya. But if you thought he was so mediocre you had a funny way of showing this. French kissing is not a sign of rejection last time I checked! I am lucky though. You made me a big favor. If it wasn't for you I'd still be dating that douche."

"Stop clinging to the past hun" Tanya said with a smile. "You're getting married to Edward my boyfriend of two years if I'm not mistaken. I'm not the tramp here!"

"Looks like we're even then" Bella whispered calmly and wiped away a tear. "Only we're not. Cause you will never see my tongue down Edward's throat. I'll never come near him again. And despite what you think of me no amount of money can make up for the misery of being Edward's wife. Enjoy the rest of your night!"

With that she bolted out of the restaurant and out of my life.

**A/N: That didn't go too well did it?…**

**Review this chapter and let me know what your thoughts are good or bad!**

**Thank**** you ****for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5 Let No Man Put Asunder

**Hello again!**

**A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Feedback is appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**EPOV**

If only she hadn't run away like this! If only I had gone after her! I wanted her to forgive me. I wanted to demand answers from Tanya. Yes that was hypocritical of me considering I didn't treat her much better but the girl made my head spinning. When I subtly accused her of marrying me for money she didn't deny my accusation but then again she didn't strike me as the gold digger type either. Either way Tanya was wrong degrading her like this. She had ruined our whole plan and our future or so I thought. My father was furious after he found out the events of that night. He promised to talk to Bella and convince her to not back out from our agreement. I was shocked when he came home one night and told me Bella would go through with our plan.

I felt relieved that Carlisle managed to rectify my mess yet angry cause it should have been me the one that fixed everything. I wondered what was said between them. Bella had seemed pretty determined the night she stormed out. What made her change her mind? Was she in terrible need of this arrangement and all the benefits she would rip from it? Or was my father so damn persuasive? She rejected me quite harshly but she was definitely responsive to him. I shook my head. I was a selfish bastard who didn't know how to treat a woman. Carlisle on the other hand was a charmer. Apparently he and Bella were quite close. They were sharing a bond I wasn't willing to understand. But then again he always had his way with younger women.

I discarded the thought and focused on Tanya instead. Of course I knew she had a quite colorful past but I didn't want to believe she knew about Mike's relationship with Bella and fucked him anyways. I used to be wild myself but I don't condone cheating. I never did. I can only imagine how Bella felt when she saw the man she was in love with in such a compromising position with another woman. Her intense reaction upset me but I knew I would have reacted the exact same way.

How could Tanya be so cool about this? She was a real beauty but maybe the outside didn't match the inside. Wasn't I also a monster for not standing up for her and not defying my parents? I was marrying another woman and thus humiliating my fiancé who moved here just to please me. Maybe the beauty had found her beast.

**BPOV **

My mother was livid. I never expected her to take the news so badly. She told me she would never attend my marriage to Edward. She didn't want to witness her daughter committing suicide. She insisted that Phil and her had enough money and that Charlie would be taken care of no matter what. But in my heart I knew she wasn't being honest. She hadn't worked a day in her life and I didn't want my father to be dependent on Phil. I had to laugh when she begged me to not sell my body in order to save my father's life. I explained to her that me and Edward would have a purely platonic relationship but she still wasn't happy with that.

When I called to let her know my marriage had ended before it even began she literally screamed with joy. My emotions however were mixed. I felt relief fear and sadness all at once. I thought I could be cold and indifferent toward Edward but I couldn't reject him after all. He seemed like an intelligent genuinely nice guy who cared about other people's feelings. A few months with him would surely not be a hardship. Still his reaction to my bitch fight with Tanya left me disappointed and hurt even though I didn't want to admit it. Expecting him to run after me was a ridiculous expectation though. In reality he didn't owe me anything. Quite the contrary actually. It was me who owed his family everything. I stupidly felt neglected but in reality he was just the man in the middle. First Mike and now him.

Truthfully it wasn't Edward's fault that my relationship with Mike was doomed from the very beginning. He was so confused when I accused his girlfriend of cheating. I wish I saw things more clearly. I honestly hoped I hadn't caused a rift between them. Besides even the thought was ridiculous. No woman would have cheated on Edward. And Mike was rightfully attracted to her. I hated Tanya but she looked flawless and I couldn't help but feel jealous of her. When Carlisle showed up on my doorstep I wished it was Edward instead. Sending his father was low in my opinion. He was a man but his behavior was that of a kid. I didn't want him to beg me or see him down on his knees but I had to know he was willing to communicate with me. How else did he expect us to work? Still when Carlisle visited and asked me to reconsider my decision I didn't hesitate to admit I had overacted. I was such a baby sometimes for allowing my old insecurities to resurface. The past was ugly and it had hurt me but I knew I had to pull myself together. I wouldn't break down. Not now. My decision had been made.

**EPOV**

"You don't want me there?" Tanya asked. Why did she ask me that? Of course I didn't want her there. The situation was hard enough for me as it was. "It just seems so wrong Tanya."

"Do you even hear yourself Edward? This whole thing is wrong. But I need to be there, it will make me feel better" She said emphatically.

"But…none of us will feel comfortable. I don't like seeing you upset and that's what will happen if you insist on being there. You'll hate me so much ".

"I won't! I'm here baby" she said in a small voice. "Unless you don't want me to?"

"That's not it. I just don't want us to drift apart and I'm afraid we will" I managed to croak out.

"We won't" she insisted. "This is only a job to you. Something you have to do in order to satisfy your father. An obligation. And this girl Bella is just another obstacle we have to overcome."

Her words did nothing to ease the guilt I was feeling. She should hate me not supporting me the way she did.

"You don't know how much your support means to me Tanya. I don't deserve you. I wish…"

"Oh I think you do. You're the best boyfriend a girl could ask." she whispered and looked up at me.

"I'll take your word for it" I replied sheepishly. I pulled her over to me and placed her in my lap. I kissed her softly trying to express my gratitude and love hoping we would survive tomorrow.

**BPOV **

Our wedding day was rainy and cold. My friend Jasper took my arm and walked me down the aisle. Edward looked so handsome in his tuxedo. I felt a tiny flatter in my stomach at the sight of him. His smile was huge but I knew better. It wasn't reaching his eyes. I'm not sure what the minister was saying because I couldn't help thinking this wasn't real. What we were doing was wrong in so many levels. I wished that I hadn't been so desperate for Carlisle's help. Most importantly I wished I could love Edward purely and truly. Not for selfish reasons but because my heart urged me so. When I said "I do" I had tears in my eyes but they weren't happy tears. Once again I felt like such a hypocrite. Even when the minister pronounced us man and wife all I could think about was that my mother wasn't there for me, my father was lying on a hospital bed and my two best friends Alice and Jasper were here under false pretenses. They had no idea of my deceit. I was a coward for not telling them but this isn't something you can easily admit not even to your closest friends.

When Edward's lips closed over mine I froze but tried to remain calm. He was a better actor than myself.

"Thank you" he whispered and looked at me with a strange look that I interpreted as gratitude.

"For what?" I asked.

"For not backing out of this. I was sure you would. I'm so glad I was wrong."

I tensed at his words and turned my head away from him. They reminded me that Tanya was here and she would also be a guest at the reception. That didn't make sense to me. She was willingly subjecting herself to such pain. _She is a strong woman. Stronger than me that's for sure! _

**EPOV **

The reception went by quickly. Our guests were many and all prominent members of society. Some of them even came all the way from Chicago since Carlisle had a huge circle of friends there. Esme was literally beaming. No one could have guessed this wedding was a huge fake production. My parents seemed so happy, people were actually enjoying themselves and I noticed Bella drinking plenty of champagne and hanging out mostly with her friends and my father. Bella's friend Jasper played the guitar and sang for us Bella's favorite song.

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish_

_I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love_

_Be everything that you need_

_I'll love you more with every breath _

_Truly, madly, deeply do._

People were looking at us and this is how I found the courage to walk towards her. "Dance with me Bella" I said softly. She nodded and I led her to the dance floor. We danced with smiles on our faces but it wasn't long before her big brown eyes watered. I wished she was crying from joy and not from sadness or pain but I knew this wasn't the case. I wanted to comfort her. I put my hand in her tiny waist and inhaled her sweet aroma.

_I will be strong, I will be faithful_

'_Cause I'm counting on_

_A new beginning_

_A reason for living _

_A deeper meaning, yea_

_And I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

The song ended and everyone broke into applause except for Tanya who was staring at me and Bella with a cold well deserved look. Bella slowly lifted her head and kissed me slowly tracing my bottom lip with her tongue as I stood there looking completely dumbfounded. "Um sorry isn't that what we were supposed to do?" she whispered and flushed slightly. "Or not" she continued no doubt nervous about my reaction. Still, I couldn't help smiling despite my discomfort.

"You did nothing wrong. No regrets ok?" I said softly.

"No regrets" she agreed and gave my hand a squeeze.

"Good!" I nodded, arching my eyebrow and smirking.

Bella shyly smiled back and I found myself drawn to her innocence. During the actual ceremony she looked scared and uncertain. I was certain she regretted her decision and I panicked. I couldn't deny the relief I felt when I realized she was enjoying this night. Yes it sucked she wasn't marrying the great love of her life but I wanted us to create a bond, a friendship that would make this easier for both of us.

I wasn't sure how much time passed but it couldn't have been more than one or two minutes before a familiar voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Mind if I steal your handsome husband for a while hun?" Tanya asked but waited for no answer as she took my arm.

"No problem at all" Bella murmured and stepped back.

Tanya chuckled and brought her forehead to lean on mine. "I have to admit your wife is gorgeous tonight" she sneered. "I can't compete with her."

"This isn't a competition Tanya. Have you been drinking again?" I whispered worried that she would make a scene.

Her lips twitched as she tried to control her laughter. "I just can't stand this girl. Her small town mentality gives me the creeps. Don't tell you didn't notice how she is already trying to get her claws into you."

I rolled my eyes. "It takes two to tango. Nothing will happen between us."

"What about that sloppy kiss she gave you? I think she wants to take revenge on her me for corrupting her precious ex boyfriend. So petty!"

"That kiss you saw was perfectly innocent. We gotta keep appearances that's all. Bella is not a jealous wife out to avenge her husband's mistress. Let's leave the past in the past. Please Tanya I promise you have nothing to worry about" I said slowly emphasizing the last words.

She relaxed visibly and I was glad that she believed me.

"Promise me one thing" she said and smiled up at me. "Call me cause else I won't be able to sleep tonight knowing you are sharing a hotel suite with her."

I was adamant about not going on a honeymoon. How awkward would that be for all of us? My parents thought we should take a trip to Hawaii but I didn't yield. Not this time. Instead they booked a hotel suite for us. People would think that since I'm too busy to go on a honeymoon we did the next best thing.

"I'll call. I promise you that."

**BPOV **

Our hotel suite was dreamy even though I was too mortified to enjoy it. I spent at least thirty minutes in the luxurious bathroom trying to avoid my husband. In reality the little time we had together so far felt natural and effortless to me but things were different now. We were supposed to spend a night together as newlyweds and we were barely friends.

I fell back against the closed door and willed my heart to stop beating so fast. If I could see this for what it was, a good profitable deal, then maybe Edward wouldn't notice my body's reaction to him. I felt the tears burn behind my eyes but I refused to let them fall. I held my breath. I breathed out. After a while I felt better and straightened myself. _Time to be brave for once in your life Swan! It's now or never! _

After putting on a long shirt I opened the door and looked into the spacious bedroom. He was sitting on the sofa. He had removed his tie and his collar was undone. He looked at me skeptically and asked me to sit close to him. He told me how happy he was that at least two of my friends managed to be there for me tonight and I thanked him for the beautiful night we had considering the circumstances. As terrified as I was of the wedding, it was nothing compared to the prospect of the divorce. My family and friends would see me as the girl who's been dumped, inadequate and incapable of loving and being loved.

"Bella…a penny for your thoughts" he said suddenly.

"Honestly? Our divorce" I replied.

He let out an exasperated sigh.

"Why? This is a bit soon to start talking about it. We don't want people to doubt us as a couple. If we end this soon this whole thing will seem like a farce. I think a year…"

"A year is a long time Edward. This isn't easy for me or for you."

"We'll make it easy. Do you trust me?" he whispered and took my hand in his.

"I…I think I do."

"Then stop talking about the divorce and let my parents deal with it. My mother has already called a lawyer for some clarifications."

"Already?" I asked. I pulled my hand away from his and for one short moment he looked shocked and maybe even…rejected?

"And I'm supposed to be the bipolar here" he said and gave me a crooked smile.

I chuckled. "Excuse me? I never said you were bipolar. Even though now that you mention it you do have certain symptoms." I said playfully.

He grabbed my hand and led me to sit on one of the bar stools were our food was already served. We were both silent for a few minutes but I could tell he wanted to comment on something. "Bella" he finally said "did you invite your mother to our wedding?"

"I did" I admitted. "But she didn't want to be here. She insists we're making a huge mistake. She doesn't like you you know. She believes you'll hurt me. Deeply."

"Do you believe that as well? Cause you're wrong if you do. I don't want to hurt you. I will honor our deal and be your friend" he whispered and reached out his hand to cup my chin but I recoiled afraid of his proximity to me. The thought of our wedding kiss was making me warm all over and I couldn't help but feel guilty. My heart and my head were not on speaking terms lately.

"Are you afraid?" he said and looked at me with a serious concerned look.

"Of course not. It's just something my mother said. Do you see me as a prostitute Edward?" There. I finally said it.

He snorted. "What kind of question is that? Nothing will happen between us Bella. Scouts honor!" he said playfully.

"You didn't answer my question."

He sighed. "No I don't think you're a tramp. But none of us is a saint. You're helping me out and I'm doing the same for you. We're honest with each other. Shouldn't that count for something?"

I nodded once again defeated. Suddenly I felt like an idiot for pushing him like this. _Why do I care so much of his opinion of me? In less than a year we'll go our separate ways and I'll never see him again. Ok not never maybe when he and Tanya would visit with the kids…_

I felt my heart heavy with these thoughts and tried to ignore the sadness that threatened to overcome me.

I decided to change the subject of our conversation before I made a fool out of myself. "This is so weird…you don't know me at all Edward and yet this feels kind of familiar. I want to get to know you better. I want us to be friends."

He shrugged.

"Ok then. Tell me something important about yourself. Talk to me about Mike."

"There's not much to tell. I didn't date in high school. Like at all. So when I met him in college…"

"Why not? Do you have any idea how pretty and sexy you look?"

"You have to say that. You are my husband" I explained and smiled at him.

"I never lie…at least not to women" he argued.

"I'll keep that in mind. So yea I guess I wanted a boyfriend desperately. I always felt so lonely growing up. Don't get me wrong I had one or two friends but never someone to call my own. You don't know how lucky you are to have Emmet. Anyways he was Jasper's friend and he thought Mike was the ideal man for me. He was funny and a nice guy to be around. He was really great in the beginning of our relationship. I soon realized I loved him more as a friend and less as a boyfriend. He must have sensed it. We started fighting and once he even accused me of cheating on him. Funny how he was the one who cheated on me after all."

"Bella, Tanya swears she never slept with him. You think she is lying?" he asked calmly, but I could detect a small hint of nervousness in his smooth voice.

"It doesn't matter what I think. Not anymore" I said lamely.

"Did you…um confronted them?"

"I sure did. We were in Chicago attending a wedding. It was such a fun night even though we left early cause I had a headache. Mike wasn't sleepy and went to the hotel bar instead to have a drink. Imagine my surprise when I went there and saw him all over another girl."

He grimaced. "I'm so sorry Bella".

"It's not your fault" I said reassuringly. "Actually I'm pretty positive it was mine" I admitted.

It was true. My mother was always telling me we wouldn't get the happy ending. I was a girl and Mike needed a woman. We got into a fight more than once due to my reluctance to have sex with him. It was only natural he would seek comfort elsewhere. Still a betrayal is still a betrayal.

"Your fault? How?" he asked concerned.

At his words I felt myself blush all over. I wish I could grow out of this painful shyness."Don't laugh but…um I don't like sex. I think I might be frigid."

He let out an exasperated sigh."I don't believe that about you. I saw how you confronted Tanya the other day. You have some fire in you. It might have been his fault not yours!"

"That's kind of you Edward but…"

"How do you know it was your fault if you haven't been with anyone else?" he added.

"Well he was experienced so I must be doing something wrong. Anyways like I said I don't, I am not into…what I mean is…" I stuttered, blushing furiously.

He laughed. "You blush so easily. You're cute".

I rolled my eyes. "I am not cute. According to Mike I am frigid" I insisted.

"I think you're shy. Not frigid. And he is a jerk for making you believe you that. Being pressured is not satisfying. When that special person comes along you'll enjoy sex."

"Maybe you are right. My father once told me everything happens eventually. The tricky part is waiting. And I'm good at waiting. Years of practice." I said dumbly and laughed at myself.

After we had finished our dinner we went back to our bedroom and sat down on opposite ends of the bed. He flashed me a brilliant smile before leaving the room but came back a little later carrying a guitar.

"It's not a piano but it will have to do right?" he asked with an amused look.

"I love music" I admitted. "But I have no idea how to play the guitar or the piano. I'm not as talented as you are."

"I'm not talented at all trust me. Here, let me prove it to you" he said and began tuning the guitar. With joy and a hidden nostalgia I realized he was playing the opening chords to "Secret Garden" a song I used to sing to my father. His voice was smooth and soulful. It touched my soul so deeply I couldn't help but watching him attentively. My heart swelled at the beautiful lyrics. I knew I was lost in the moment. Goosebumps broke out on my skin and I swear my heart skipped a beat. I contemplated whether or not I should let him know the effect his angelic voice had on me. Surely, it would be better if I said nothing and kept my distance. The notion that I could develop feelings for him over the course of our marriage petrified me. If I have already developed a crush on him just by spending a few hours with him what will become of me months later? Will I be one of those women who out of bitterness and hatred refuse to grant their husbands the divorce they so fiercely want? _I bet he doesn't even find me physically appealing and here I am overanalyzing our future relationship. You are sad and pathetic! Oh god he sings like an angel! _

_She'll let you in her house_

_If you come knockin late at night_

_She'll let you in her mouth_

_If the words you say are right_

_If you pay the price _

_She'll let you deep inside_

_But there's a secret garden she hides_

"Bella?" he asked as soon as the song ended.

"Yes?" I replied after a few seconds.

"Are you ok? Were you listening? Cause you seem like you were in your own world. Feel free to tell me how much I suck at this."

Damn! I think I gave him the wrong idea! "Sorry! That was fantastic Edward. Honestly. Too bad you're a doctor. You could make a career out of this" I told him sincerely. He instantly loosened up and gave me a small smile.

"This is just my passion. A stupid hobby of mine" he said and put the guitar away looking slightly embarrassed.

"Too bad cause people are missing out. Thank you for the private concert though I loved it…Now sleep! Enough entertainment we had for one night. Never knew weddings could be so tiring" I said leaning back against the pillows.

"You're feisty tonight Isabella. I like that" he joked.

"I'm glad you do cause you're stuck with me for at least nine months" _And then it's over!_ I mumbled internally but decided not to dwell on unhappy thoughts.

He looked worried and breathed deeply before he finally spoke.

"Bella…um…do you want me to sleep on the floor? Or the sofa? Seems comfortable enough" he blurted out.

I pouted tried to control my amusement.

"Um there's always the bathtub" he added looking worried.

I sighed. "Edward! Do you realize how crazy that sounds? Come here" I whispered and took his hand in mine. "We're adults and it's only a nap."

An hour later he had completely dozed off and I stood there watching him like a creepy stalker. I admired his glowing skin, his thick eyelashes his naked torso. I caressed his cheek and closed my eyes. "Goodnight Edward" I mumbled and fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: T****houghts on the wedding****?…**

**Review this chapter and let me know what your thoughts are good or bad!**

**Thank****you****for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6 Fallen Angel

**Thank you to everyone who has checked out, alerted, favorited or reviewed this story. It means ****a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**EPOV**

My alarm watch beeped at 6:30 in the morning. It was my first day working at my family's clinic. My father would soon retire and I'd take over but not until next month or so. I looked over at Bella who was still asleep in the bed beside me. I couldn't deny the effect her beauty had on me. She was lying on her stomach, her hair a mess of long mahogany fanned out across her pretty face. Her plumb pink lips were slightly open and her small hand was wrapped around my waist. She looked so frail and needy as she wrapped her arms around me. Her t-shirt had bunched at her waist, exposing her creamy, smooth stomach and my eyes roamed over her, admiring her slender form.

She was naturally beautiful and I thought it was crazy how she was doubting herself. There were moments she seemed like an overly confident young woman but in her eyes I could see hidden sorrow. She was very difficult for me to read. I noticed how she avoided mentioning her father and how she called out his name a few hours ago when she had woken up from a nightmare. I calmed her down as best as I could but I didn't ask any questions cause I didn't want to make her uncomfortable. Her emotions were all over the place and I wasn't in a much better place. And neither was Tanya….

_Fuck I can't believe this! Tanya was waiting for a phone call last night! How do I explain this to her?_

I carefully extracted myself from Bella's sleeping form and slid out of bed. I picked up my phone and went to the bathroom to call Tanya. No answer! I would need to talk to her and calm her down as soon as possible. But not now. I ate my breakfast and I was ready to leave when Bella woke up.

"Edward? You are leaving?" she whispered and stretched before she sat up on the bed.

"I have to. I want to be there early. It's my first day at work. Gotta make a good impression."

"You don't. You're the boss" she said and gave me a smile.

"Not yet" I admitted.

She looked at me curiously.

"Why not? We're married now. "

"I have to sign the papers first, our lawyer will have them ready soon but yea in reality I'm the boss" I added with a grin.

"Oh ok then…what time is it?"

"Almost 8. Do you want me to drop you to work?"

"No way!" she admonished. "I don't want you to be late because of me. I'll take a taxi. Are you nervous about today?"

"Nervous yes but mostly excited. I want people to genuinely like me, you know?"

"They will…you're easy to like" she finally said agitatedly.

"Thanks" I said trying to hide my joy over her compliment.

_But what did she mean exactly? Bella likes me? She isn't flirting with me is she? Of course not she is just being nice you idiot! _I decided not to dwell on it. I shouldn't want to dwell on it. Yet I was kind of curious. I wanted her to like me. Not as a business partner but as a…husband? No that could never be. As a close friend then? Maybe I could ask her later. I could definitely wait until later that night.

Thirty minutes later I was sitting at my office talking to my secretary Lauren, who had been shamelessly hitting on me from the second I walked in. Whereas the whole stuff was friendly and congratulated me for my marriage to Bella, Lauren wouldn't stop gushing about how I had inherited my father's good looks and didn't hesitate to give me a good show of her cleavage.

"Honestly Edward you should have been a model…or an actor for that matter. Who would have thought a plain girl like Bella would bring you down to your knees? Don't get me wrong she is cute and all it's just I never imagined…"

"First of all I'm a doctor Lauren and I wouldn't have it any other way" I said and glared at her. "And secondly, did you just call my wife plain?"

"Of course not Edward. I think Bella is a very smart girl and like I said extremely cute" she added with a grin.

"I'm also your boss so please stop calling me Edward. Ok? And as for my wife you are right, she is a smart girl but I wouldn't call her cute. More like stunning" I said in a firm voice trying to convey my message to her.

"Um yea of course. I'm sorry. I never meant to…"

"I know what you meant. That would be all Lauren. You can go now."

"Yes sir" she said and quickly walked out.

I couldn't believe the nerve of that woman. She irritated the hell out of me and her stupidity pained me. For all she knew I just got married to the love of my life, not to mention I was her new boss. I had no respect for her after that and I wasn't even sure I wanted her around. _I swear changes are in order!_

Overall the day went by quickly. Working with kids was something I enjoyed immensely and I couldn't help day dreaming about the moment I would become a father. Running the clinic was my life's biggest ambition but secretly I longed for the day I'd have a family I could call my own. I knew that was the only thing that would make me whole again. I knew the only way to kill my demons was to create angels. I only hoped my dream wasn't far away.

I was leaving the building when I heard Lauren's voice laughing manically. I approached the sound and saw her as she put her arms around Jacob Black one of the doctors that worked for me. When I heard her mentioning Bella's name to him I couldn't stop myself. I hid myself behind the wall and listened to their conversation.

"I'm telling you Jake the girl is incredible! First she fucks the father and then she marries the son. Talk about a family affair." She whispered and gave him a smirk.

Jacob frowned and rolled his eyes.

"I don't believe the rumors Lauren. And neither should you" he argued.

"Silly Jake. I'm stating the facts here. She just couldn't let the Cullen fortune go no matter what. It's simple really. The father dumps her and she moves on to the next best thing, the son."

"I don't think so Tanya. They seemed pretty much in love to me at their wedding. Bella was positively glowing and Edward couldn't take his eyes of her. "

"I don't know what he saw in her. All I know is that Edward Cullen is a good investment and Swan didn't miss her chance to replace the father with the son. They're both gorgeous though. Can't blame her" she said with an evil look.

"You're such a cynic" Jacob replied. "I bet…"

I couldn't listen to them anymore. I had to leave. Their words made my insides convulse. I would never forgive Bella or my father if there was the slightest hint of truth in Lauren's accusations. No! I had to take her words for what it was. Gossip. Malicious gossip and nothing else. I was paranoid for entertaining such an absurd idea. But why was my father so protective of her? Why was she willing to satisfy his every whim? And why did she let him take control of her life like that?

_Fuck! There's no way I'll let Lauren the tramp poison me and turn me against Bella. I had my doubts about her as well at first but not anymore. I don't know her reasons for agreeing to this but I won't be judgmental. I'm no better than her. Maybe I should confront her and…_

No fucking way. I was put off by the absurdity of the tricks my mind was playing on me. Bella would not betray me like that. That was too low for her. It was sick of me to even think she was like every other gold digger who tried to put their claws on me over the years. I didn't know her too well and there were moments I saw her as the enemy who sided with my father and tried to ruin my happiness, but not anymore. My heart wouldn't let me hurt her. My mind wouldn't let me doubt her. I only hoped she felt the same.

When I finally went home I was faced with a livid Tanya and it was my fault. I didn't call her the night of the wedding as I promised I would and she jumped to conclusions. She irrationally accused me of sleeping with Bella and maybe even falling for her. I didn't blame her for thinking I betrayed her trust. In reality I was still extremely pissed at my father for manipulating me but I was also selfish and I wanted the best of both worlds. So I said the words I never expected to say.

"Tanya I think it would be better for you if you moved to a hotel . This isn't going to work."

She looked up shocked and scared. I didn't mean to sound angry but that's how it came out I guess.

"You are kicking me out? Edward, this girl is obsessed with taking me down and you're giving her a pass. You ignored me completely last night and when you finally come home you tell me to go take a hike?"

"Obsessed with you? Bella is not obsessed with you, Tanya. She is only in it for the money. This is a job to her. She has no interest in me, she is not here to pursue me" I defended myself.

"I just don't like feeling second best to this...girl. Did you know what your wifey did while you were working all day today?"

"What kind of question is that? She was working."

"Oh yea but since she came back she hasn't left your father's side. If I didn't know better I'd think they were together. The way she was hugging and kissing him was pretty intimate, if you know what I mean."

"Do you realize what you're saying Tanya? This is fucking serious!" I raged.

"She was kissing him Edward. I know what I saw".

"This is disgusting" I spat. "What the…how could they..." I couldn't even finish the words, I was so shocked and repulsed.

That was very unlike Bella. I wanted to believe my partner in crime was loyal. Was I unreasonable for thinking so? God, my mind was creating the most horrible scenarios ever. Was Bella my father's lover? Maybe there was indeed something between them and he used our marriage to secure her for life. Maybe he even forced my grandfather to put this ridiculous condition in his will. Oh God! My head started spinning and I was slightly out of breath. I couldn't handle the thought I married the woman my father had an affair with. Or has?

My heart broke once again for my poor mother. She loved Bella. How could Bella be such a fucking hypocrite? How could my father be such a fucking bastard? Even Lauren knew about their little affair. Apparently the whole town knew their disgusting secret. I could only imagine the things they would say behind my back. They would laugh at me for being such an idiot. Even Bella was probably laughing behind my back. She made me believe we were both using each other but in reality it was me who was getting the short end of the stick. I was ridiculed, the Cullen name was ridiculed, because once again my father couldn't keep it in his pants. I had to confront her.

"Tanya go back to the hotel please, just for tonight. I'll be there later."

"Oh I see. You want us to spend the night together with no interruptions right? I missed you too. I am going baby but please don't make me wait too long. Bye for now" she said playfully and kissed my neck.

As soon as Tanya left I hurried to Bella's room. She was reading a book and she was so completely lost in it she barely noticed my presence. I cleared my throat and she jumped when she realized I was there. She seemed so happy. For the first time her smile was really reaching her eyes and her joy was evident all over her face.

"Edward," she started "I'm so glad you're back. How was work?"

I started laughing sarcastically. In my mind I couldn't reconcile the image of shy sweet Bella who had become my wife, with the woman who was a gold digging tramp. But now I knew the truth and I wasn't a fool anymore.

"Edward?" She said again looking puzzled. "You're late. I was worried but Carlisle was telling me…"

I gritted my teeth.

"What was Carlisle telling you? Did you two lovebirds have fun together being home alone?" I asked bitterly trying to keep my voice calm but failing.

She nodded. "Um yea, sure, I love your parents. You know that. Carlisle is a wonderful man."

I felt all my muscles tense at the sound of my father's name and clenched my fists tightly.

"You should know. How long have you been fucking him? How long has my wife been fucking my own father?" I yelled and pointed at her.

"What the fuck?" she hissed. "What are you talking about? Edward what's wrong?"

"Don't play the martyr Bella. You're anything but! You know exactly what I'm talking about. Tanya saw you together. Will you deny you are lovers?" I snapped.

"You're sick, that's sick" she said loudly. "What did Tanya see? Huh? She lied and you believed her?"

"You're the one who lied to me from the very beginning. Was this a game to you? Seduce the father and marry the stupid naïve son?" I growled.

"Your father is a much better man that you'll ever be. But you know what? that doesn't mean I'm fucking him. He is a happily married man in case you haven't heard" she screamed and jumped off the sofa.

I felt the anger taking over me and my patience was running low.

"That didn't stop him before. Besides everyone knows about you. Tanya just confirmed the suspicions I had from the very beginning. Don't put the blame on her."

"Tanya is a tramp and a liar. And to think I was feeling sorry for her. Now I can see the real her. Hell, I can now see the real you as well" she seethed and walked towards her door.

"Don't fucking walk away from me" I shouted and gripped her arm.

She instantly escaped my hold and shook her head disapprovingly.

"Don't touch me. I don't owe you an explanation. I don't owe you anything. Stay away from me. Now we both got what we wanted. You got your clinic, I got my money. Isn't that what you think of me? Since I got what I wanted I now want a divorce" she said harshly.

I could hear the pain in her voice but it didn't escape my attention she never once denied my accusations. I felt my body go numb at the realization. If she was innocent she surely would have defended herself. Her silence spoke louder than words. Only a few hours ago I was positive Lauren was jealous of Bella but Tanya and even Bella herself confirmed my first impression of her. She wasn't who I thought she was. She was now my fallen angel.

"You can forget about it. You won't get the divorce till after the end of the year. Our business is not done yet" I seethed.

Her eyes cast downward and tears glided down her cheeks. I wanted to hurt her and I did.

"I'm nothing but an obligation to you, right? I'll get the divorce as soon as possible cause I can't stand you" she said and stormed out, slamming the door violently.

"The feeling is mutual" I stated coldly.

I punched my fist into the wall and closed my eyes. My head was spinning and my heart was racing. Part of me felt guilty because I was being a total asshole to her but I was convinced she deserved my wrath. I put the blame where it belonged. Now all I needed was some alcohol to take the pain away.

**BPOV **

How had it come to this? I thought we were building a friendship. Last night everything was wonderful and despite my anxiety over my father's health the thought that Edward and I liked each other was comforting. When I got back from work Carlisle told me how my father was transferred to the hospital and that the doctor was very optimistic about the surgery. The relief I felt was immense. The pure terror I was feeling lately dissipated and I cried. I cried happy tears for hours. I cried for my father, I cried for myself and I cried for my mother. Carlisle comforted me as he always did and I gave him a hug followed by a chaste kiss on the cheek.

We talked about Edward and I admitted the feelings I was developing for his son. He told me how sorry he was that Tanya would be living with us. Obviously Tanya wanted to be as close to Edward as possible and be in control of the situation. I didn't blame her but the thought that she could be jealous of me was ridiculous. I knew that Edward would never return my feelings when his fiancé was such a stunning beauty. However my feelings for him where another reason I felt uncomfortable with Tanya's presence. I'd have to witness them holding each other, kissing each other and I wasn't sure I could handle this.

Then, out of nowhere, Edward came home and accused me of sleeping with his own father. I was shocked and I could feel the effects of a panic attack. How could he accuse his father of cheating on Esme? And how could he say those hurtful things to me? How could he believe I would be doing this to Esme? To him? I knew our marriage was a facade but I was determined to honor our deal. And now I had no choice but to ask for a divorce.

I'd never regret our marriage. My father's salvation depended on it but I couldn't go on living with him after the way he insulted me. I wanted to yell at him and tell him all about my debt to his family but I knew I had to get the hell out of his house while I had the remaining silver of my dignity intact. There was no point in revealing the truth. He would always believe Tanya over me. He would always choose her over me. I felt so small and insignificant. I couldn't even look at him anymore. I couldn't handle the hate on his dark emerald eyes.

My heart broke into a million pieces only after being married for less than a day. My mother was right. In my moment of clarity I knew I had to find the strength to shut him out. I wished Edward had agreed to give me the divorce. Realistically I knew it was ridiculous to take a divorce after a few hours of being married but his blind devotion to Tanya cut me deeply. I realized she was trying to degrade me in Edward's eyes so that he would hate me but he should have been smarter than that. I wanted to kill Tanya with my bare hands and I wanted to punch Edward hard. The rage took over and I thought I shouldn't make Tanya the favor and leave, cause that's what she wanted from the very beginning. She wanted my marriage to be as typical as possible and I contemplated how in reality this was all a power play to her and I was caught in the middle. She and Carlisle were at opposite sides and now the only question that lingered on my head was if I would leave the battlefield.

I was slowly realizing that Tanya was not the victim here. I started to doubt her feelings for Edward and her true reasons for being with him. She'd do anything not to lose the Cullen inheritance and that included watching her fiancé getting married to another woman. It is possible that Carlisle and Esme were right about her. Even if that made me a bitch I would fight her with all I had. The Cullens were my family and she was a threat. It was my job to protect them.

On the other hand I didn't want to be around her. I would forget all about the divorce but I wouldn't forget or forgive his harsh words. We had some nice times with Edward last night. It had been cozy and comfortable. In those moments I almost forgot our marriage was a farce. It felt like I was sharing an intimate moment with my husband. My sweet caring husband who sang to me and played the guitar for me. He made me forget my insecurities. For once I truly felt beautiful. The look in his eyes when he started singing to me was so intense and passionate I felt a tugging in my heart. I would leave his home. We could still be married but not living together. People would gossip but I couldn't care less. Edward was not man enough to come find me the first time I run away so I had doubts he'd do it now. And honestly that was fine with me. It was better this way. Better for both of us…

**A/N: So yea Jake and Lauren are here as well!**

**Review this chapter and let me know what your thoughts are good or bad!**

**Thank****you****for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7 Past Imperfect

**I promise I own nothing.**

**Chapter 7**

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe just this morning I woke up excited about going to work, about starting my new life here. It all fell apart so quickly so suddenly. The deep pain I was feeling wouldn't let me sleep so it would be useless to even try. Tanya was waiting for me at the hotel no doubt hoping we'd finally reconnect as a couple. Funny how the longer I stayed home, the more I thought about Bella and her betrayal. My desire to be with Tanya was not as intense as going to Bella's home and start a new round of arguments. I'd already hurt her emotionally and I didn't want to lose my temper and hurt her physically as well. I should stay away from her.

I needed to confront my father as well but I didn't even wanna look at him right now. I hated him with every fiber of my being for being with Bella. For touching her, for kissing her for making love to her. I had a feeling his big plan was going to backfire! He failed to protect his protégé and I wondered how this was going to affect their relationship. No! These thoughts would eat me alive. I only knew one way to make her go away. I would spend the night with my loving fiancé whom I've hurt so much but she never gave up on me.

On my way to her hotel I decided to take a slight detour. Soon after I found myself in club "Twilight" or something like that. The place was really crowded and loud and I hated it instantly but I needed a drink badly. I don't know how long I sat there drinking my sorrows. After a while I lost all sense of time and place. My head was pounding so hard and my vision was blurry. I knew I should stop but my mind was filled with images of Carlisle and Bella in various compromising positions . Her silence fucked with my head more than anything. Instead of denying everything she glared at me defiantly, asked for a divorce and left. Jesus, only a few hours ago she was my innocent angel. My pale beautiful shy angel who helped me make my dreams reality. Why did my father had to taint her? How could I have been so naïve?

The alcohol warmed my body but the pain in my chest was too persistent. I closed my eyes but new images flashed through my head. Carlisle fucking Victoria, Esme scared, lonely and in tears lying in bed, Emmet begging our father not to leave us, me storming out of the house while taking my anger out on the walls. I just couldn't understand how he could do something like that to her. My mother was a saint who loved him unconditionally and gave up her studies to raise me and my brother. He didn't deserve her goodness, her love.

I never found out why he called it quits with his whore and came back to us. Out of guilt or out of love? All I know is that my mother forgave his cheating ass and got past his indiscretions. After a few months everything went back to normal. It was like Victoria never existed. Carlisle tried so hard to make up for everything. He became the perfect father and the perfect husband. Emmet has a big heart and was quick to forgive Carlisle for his shady past. But not me. I became the bitter son, a cynic unable to trust and forgive. I always knew history would repeat itself. I just had no idea how much it would hurt when it finally did.

**BPOV **

I looked at the clock on my nightstand to see that it was late –almost 3 in the morning to be exact. I was in the Cullens determined not to make Tanya the favor and leave Edward on her mercy. But I couldn't sleep. Every time I closed my eyes I saw the anger in his eyes and the desolation I felt grew bigger. However I didn't deserve his wrath_. How dare he accuse me of something so terrible! How easily he could lose his faith on me!_ I knew that at this very moment he was probably fucking his fiancé. My heart began to ache with the realization that he was spending the night with her. In reality he had every right to do so but I couldn't help feeling humiliated, defeated.My mind screamed as I tried to suppress the pain he had caused me. Perhaps I had deluded myself into thinking that Edward was developing feelings for me the same way I was slowly but surely developing feelings for him. It was only tonight I understood how wrong I was. He was smitten with his blonde superficial airhead bimbo and he was loyal to her.

I seriously questioned my sanity for thinking that with time I would make him notice me. _Such a fool I'd been!_ Still, that didn't change the fact that legally I was his wife and I would not show any of the frustration and despair I felt. I would not run away, never again. Besides if I had been honest with him about my father maybe things would have been different, but I was not brave enough to do so.

I let out a sigh, my eyelids slowly closing when the sound of heavy footsteps from inside the house startled me. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down and terrified I looked up to see the door opening. It was Edward. He had not changed his clothes and I could tell he had dark circles under his penetrating eyes and a slight stubble. Even in the darkness I could make out the scowl upon his face.

I glanced up at him. "What are you doing here Edward?"

"Where else am I gonna go?" he sneered. "You are my wife…mine! You remember that right?"

As I took a good look at him I realized he wasn't his usual calm self. He seemed drunk and was breathing heavily. I had no idea why he would be here in my room instead of spending the night with his fiancé. If he was here to bully me again I would not let him. I would maintain my resolve no matter what.

"What's your deal huh?" I spat. "I don't want you here. You're drunk. Get out of my room" I said flatly.

He smiled at me but it didn't reach his eyes. "You and Carlisle are the fucking reason I'm drunk out of my mind so don't act as if you don't know what's wrong. Why did you let him fuck you Bella?"

Here we go again! All the air rushed out of my lungs and tears began to prick my eyes. I felt like I'd been punched in the gut once more.

"That's not true Edward and you know it. Don't be a jerk. Your father is not my type" I blurted out.

"You sure are his! Don't deny what I already know to be truth. But I didn't come here to hear all the gory details about your affair with Carlisle. I came here to escape you" he said as he walked towards me.

I cleared my throat suddenly afraid of him. "I told you, I didn't fuck him. You're a delusional asshole who only likes to hurt people. Your mother, your father…me."

"Stop this!" he screamed. "Stop rejecting me. Stop lying to me. Does the truth bother you so much?"

He looked at me his stunning green eyes full with some emotion that I couldn't put my finger on. Was it lust? Disgust? I wasn't sure I wanted to find out. My heart began to race and I think I stopped breathing for a second as I thought about what his intentions may be. He wasn't thinking reasonable. He was crazy with jealousy which meant his control was feeble and I didn't know how to react. It was clear to me that I wanted him but I could tell he was very much under the influence of alcohol.

"Don't do this Edward" I warned.

"I need you Bella. I fucking swear I must have you now or else…"

In a matter of seconds he walked to my bed, lay me back, his body covering mine as he placed his hand against my cheek.

"I want everyone to know you are mine…including my father" he breathed.

"You don't know what you are saying. You won't remember a thing in the morning" I whispered slightly panicked once I realized the truth of my words.

He ignored my words. "My wife. You're so damn, so damn sexy" he murmured and lifted my nightgown so he could place a kiss down my stomach.

"You don't mean that" I said in a low voice. "I'm not even your real wife and I don't want to become your fuck buddy."

"You're the only wife I'll ever want to have." I could hear the pain in his voice as he pulled me close to his chest, tilting my chin so I was lost in his now darkened green eyes.

My heart broke listening to his passionate words. Not because I didn't want to hear them but because I knew they weren't real. For all I knew he was fantasizing about_ her_ at this very moment. But then again why was he here in _my _bedroom? I didn't know the answer to that. All I knew was that his mood swings were giving me a whiplash. Sometimes he acted like a monster and there were times his heart spoke to mine with the sweetest inaudible words. He frustrated me to no end but I wouldn't dare confront him about his feelings for me. He sent me a thousand mixed signals when all I wanted was his honesty.

Right now the wild look in his eyes and the way his nostrils flared made my heart skip a beat. His eyes searched longingly for my lips and he pulled my mouth roughly to his. My mind was telling me to hold back but my heart was defiant. I instantly reciprocated by threading my hands through his untamed hair and pulled him closer to me. Our tongues twisted together and our moans filled the room.

I could have fought. I could have yelled, tell him to get the fuck off, anything, anything would have been better than being a willing participant. I closed my eyes and felt his body jerk forward as his hands wondered daringly on my skin. 

"Oh God Edward I…"

"Shh" he whispered not letting me say another word. "Did you touch him like you're touching me now? Did you kiss him like you kissed me?" he hissed before continuing his ministrations. He kissed my neck and chest and despite his harsh words I didn't want him to stop. I wanted this moment to last forever. But my brain couldn't stop working. My mother's voice filled my head. She told me that Edward would hurt me if I let him and she was right. She told me to protect my heart. I had to stop this before it was too late for me, for us. I closed my eyes and stayed still.

"What's wrong?" he asked but unfortunately I didn't know how to answer him.

"Please leave. I'm asking you to go" I clarified turning away from him.

"Bella I…"

"Why are you here? Your place is not with me" I said bitterly.

I felt Edward's hand freeing my waist as he pulled away and sat on the edge of my bed putting distance between us. He sighed, keeping his head down.

"Will you tell my parents about it?" his voice was laced with frustration.

"Oh God! You stormed in here, you've attacked me and this is your biggest concern? No I won't tell anyone."

"Bella you have to know…" he started. "You have to know I never…"

"You never what? Do you really think so little of me?" I gasped. "I can't take anymore insults. I'm not a whore. And despite Tanya's accusations I don't want to suck you dry. How could you be so blind to not see that she was setting me up Edward?" I hated that I had to defend my innocence. I wanted to feel no remorse for agreeing to this marriage but my heart couldn't handle the pain.

His head snapped at my direction . "Why would she invent such a lie? Even Lauren…"

"Lauren? Who's Lauren? Turns out you'll believe anyone but me. If my father was healthy and not on a deathbed …" I stopped instantly regretting I said that out loud.

"I don't understand. What about your father?" he questioned.

I didn't know what to say. I wasn't ready to talk about this with Edward but I couldn't carry by myself this heavy burden.

"Forget it Edward! I…"

"I won't forget it" he answered quickly. "You can't say shit like that and then tell me to forget it."

I had no choice now. Reluctantly I admitted that if Edward knew the truth, our marriage would become easier. I didn't want his pity. But I did want his understanding.

"Ok then" I whispered. "Tanya didn't lie. I did kiss your father."

There was no mistaking the disgust he felt toward me in the way that he looked at me. "I see" he replied just as he turned to storm off.

"Don't do it. Don't walk away" I challenged. "I want you to know…my pain."

"Bella, I fucking swear if you don't tell me…" he started to speak but I cut him off.

"My father is dying" I blurted out and Edward's mouth dropped. "Or at least I thought he was going to die…but he is better now. He'll undergo a heart surgery and the doctors are pretty optimistic. It's your father that saved him. He arranged for him to be transferred to a hospital in Seattle. He even found the top cardiac surgeon for his heart valve replacement. How can I not be grateful to him Edward?"

His eyes widened.

"Is that why you and my father…? Is he forcing you into anything cause I swear if he is…"

"God no! What Tanya saw was me expressing my love and appreciation. Carlisle told me that things are looking us, that I wouldn't lose my father. And yes I gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek…is that a crime to you?"

"Would you tell me if he was blackmailing you? Is your father the reason you accepted this marriage? Because of this obligation thing?" I could see the curiosity behind his eyes and hear worry in his voice.

"Yes…well, I didn't want to disappoint them. I always loved your parents and Emmet so much. I'd be lost without them. Do you remember what I told you about my mom? She and I…we do not understand each other. Even if she hadn't abandoned me I would never be close to her. I'm nothing like her and she doesn't like that" I chuckled sarcastically.

"But you and your father are close right?" he asked no doubt trying to understand me.

"Kind of. Charlie is a man of few words, an introvert. We are so similar me and him. I'm too shy and awkward for my own good and same goes for him. That's why we understand each other. Besides we only have each other. If something happened to him…" I said in a small voice as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Nothing bad will happen. We won't allow that" he softly said placing his hand lightly over mine.

"Thank you" I whispered and he nodded.

When is your father having the surgery exactly?"

"One week from now" I answered.

"Bella?"

"Yes Edward?"

"Do you want us to go to Seattle next week? To visit Charlie?"

"What about your job? You just got started! I don't want to cause you any trouble" I muttered under my breath.

"I'm sure they won't miss me. They'll survive a few days without me. Besides we'll go after my welcome home party."

"You really want this? I didn't expect that" I replied In a voice barely above a whisper.

He frowned. "I want to help you. I'm not a monster Bella. I want to take you there...that is if you want to go…with me."

"Of course I do. You have no idea how much I miss him. But I don't want to become a real charity case."

"You're not. I'm just trying to help you. Be a good…friend, husband whatever."

"Will we tell…others?" I asked in disbelief.

"We have to. Is that a problem?"

"Hmm, no as long as I get to see my dad" I said before yawning and nestling back into the pillows. My eyelids began to droop as exhaustion washed over me.

"Um, I better go. You need rest and God…my head is spinning" Edward said with a smile.

I nodded. "Yeah"

He got up from my bed and walked to the door.

"Edward" I called.

He turned to face me, his hands fiddling nervously with the hem of his shirt.

"Yes?"

"Good night."

"Good night Bella."

"Bella?"I heard Edward whispering through my slumber.

"Hmm," I looked up to see him standing in the doorway.

"About tonight…"

"Hmm…"

"I'm sorry for being an arrogant prick. It's not you…it's me…I…er…"

"Sweet dreams Edward" I replied. I could tell he wanted to share something with me but I didn't want him to get upset. I was unsure of what he'd remember tomorrow and I didn't want him to regret revealing a secret to me.

He stood there at my door, not speaking or moving just looking at me. "So, I'm off then," he muttered and quickly left leaving alone with my thoughts. As I tried to sleep I let my mind wander. What have I done? Why did I allow him to kiss me? I should have resisted him, not act like a horny teenager.

_Then again I'm not the one who's supposedly in a committed relationship. I realized it was anger and jealousy that drove him mad but isn't jealousy a sign of love? Or perhaps a sign of insecurity? Besides he can't be in love with me. Though I'm starting to think he really cares for me_.

And I liked him. I really liked him as a friend_. Friend?_ My inner voice snarled at me again. _He wants to be your friend so that when you're in public together people won't figure out your lies._ _No he is not playing me! _I guessed that I should blame it all on the alcohol. It broke his inhibitions, made him more relaxed and vocal. Tomorrow he'd be sober and on one hand I desperately wanted him to remember everything he said cause that meant I'd soon be visiting my father and on the other hand I wanted him to not remember a thing.

My face heated at the very thought that Edward would remember our little make out session. How would I face him and Tanya and not feel guilty or embarrassed? How could we go back to what we had and regain our easy companionship?

Also I wasn't sure if he truly believed me or not. I sure hoped that he did. He'd never propose to take me to Seattle if he hadn't believed me right? Right! Plus there was no doubt in my mind that if Carlisle would find out about Edward's accusations things would become ugly. The last thing I wanted was to be responsible for a rift in their relationship. Edward's venom in his voice when he spoke his father's name made me realize that things between them were not as pitchy as I always thought. Still I couldn't bring myself to imagine Carlisle as a bad father and Emmet never mentioned anything to me.

One thing I knew for sure was that I didn't want Tanya to live in the Cullen's house anymore. Not even I had ever sunk so low as to lie so blatantly. I mean how do you deal with people who purposefully try to tarnish your reputation? I didn't want to stoop down to her level especially now that thing with Edward were getting back on truck but the woman was nasty. She attempted to hurt me repeatedly no matter how hard I tried to be civil with her.

Oh well! Actions speak louder than words! I promised myself I would hold my head high and talk to Edward about our living arrangements as soon as possible. There was no excuse for what she did to me. I cursed myself for believing she was a nice person. Besides with Tanya here people would start to wonder. We couldn't risk blowing our cover. Some part of me recognized the dislike I had for the woman was irrational but the other part of me wanted her to know I wouldn't take shit from her anymore. I wasn't afraid of her. If Edward wanted her here with him I'd have to take the matter into my own hands. Call it selfishness, meanness or just plain possessives but I wasn't going to go down without a fight. Not this time…


End file.
